In recent years, due to the expansion of the internet, technologies to increase communication capability have become increasingly important, and optical fiber network has been expanded. In joining technologies used for fabrication of optical materials and optical elements used in such optical communication system, it is popular to connect an optical fiber using a connector (e.g., SC connector), and an adhesive composition is used to fix the optical fiber to the ferrule in the connector.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses “an adhesive composition comprising an epoxysilane obtained by reacting an epoxy resin with an imino group-containing silane coupling agent, and a particular imidazole compound” (claim 1).
Meanwhile, for an optical fiber of a device with polarization dependent loss, such as a modulator, a high extinction ratio (low polarization crosstalk) is required. For such a device, an optical fiber having polarization maintaining functions (polarization-maintaining optical fiber) can be used. Note that “polarization-maintaining optical fiber” refers to an optical fiber in which asymmetric stress is applied to a core part by providing a stress applying part (e.g. B2O3 doped glass) or the like around the core part of the optical fiber, and thus coupling between two polarization modes is suppressed.